Mistakes Were Made
by creans09
Summary: *HUXON*! Phil and Sam are happily married and they have a rebellous daughter called Emily, who doesn't want to be tamed. But what happens when an old face turns up and decides to take revenge on the Hunters for past promises and mistakes that were made.
1. Meet the Hunter family

**Hey, this is my first Bill fan fic, so I hope you like it, this first chapter is just a light insight into life in the hunter household, it will get better and more action packed.**

**please note; if it's not liked, I probably won't continue with it xx**

It was 12.30am in the Hunter household, on a Thursday evening, when everyone should have been in bed and Sam Hunter paced up and down her living room, convinced she was going to put a hole in the floor, her husband wrapped his arms around her instinctively

" Oh Phil where is she? " she snapped knocking his arms off her " she's 3 hours past curfew, it's 12.30 "

" I don't know Sam, but she is in big trouble the minute she walks in that door " Phil replied back. All they could do was sit and watch until their daughter decided to make an appearance.

Emily Rose Hunter was 14, with her long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she was a classic mix of both her parents. So much wiser than her fourteen years, but being the only child she was constantly trying to rebel against her parents. She hated the fact that they were always trying to baby her and they couldn't come to terms with the fact that she was a woman, well as far as she was concerned they would have to deal with it.

" Hey Em, it's 12.30 the pap's will kill you " her older boyfriend Tony said " So do you want me to go? " she replied giving him a kiss " No, but they will kill you, just so you know " he smiled " Well tough for them " Emily said hitting the rejection button on her phone as it rang furiously for the 7th time that night. Knocking back the vodka, she just wanted to forget about them. They cared more about their jobs than her and she would show them.

Giggling, Emily stumbled up her path and noticed the house was in darkness, looking at her watch- it was 3.15am. Nearly 6 hours late for curfew, she tried the front door but it was locked. " Looks like it's the front window for me " She thought , hoisting herself up onto the window sill, she was halfway through when she caught her leg on a loose nail. Letting out a small yelp, she collapsed onto the foor, Emily laughed to herself before turning to inspect the damage on her leg, it was bleeding but she didn't care. She craved her bed, and as she made her way across the living room. She prayed that her parents hadn't heard anything and just as she had her hand on the door, a light switch went on and Emily turned round to see her mother, eyes blazing at her.

" Mum " She slurred " I just came downstairs to get a drink of water " thinking she could trick her into thinking she had been upstairs all this time, but it became obvious Sam had been sitting in the living room the whole time, Sam slowly raised up from her seat and pointed to the sofa

" Sit " she snapped, Emily could tell she was completely pissed at her. Phil entered the room and sat down.

" Do you want to tell me what the hell you were playing at Emily?, it's 3.15 in the morning " Phil barked at her, Emily erupted into a fit of laughter and giggled.

" Oh I'm going to slap her " Sam said losing it

" Sam " Phil replied restraining his wife " leave it, she's wasted, she can't answer any questions in that state, look at her, Emily bed now ". Inspecting the cut on Emily's leg, Sam said " Phil she might need stitches, it's quite deep "

" Put a plaster on it, if it's still deep in the morning we'll take her to St. Hugh's, I need sleep Sam, I have to work on the trial for Zain Nadir tomorrow and I can't be knackered " Phil said yawning.

Emily climbed out of her seat but fell back down, Phil lifted her and carried her upstairs " Dad I love you " she stuttered " Yeah we love you too but you're in big trouble tomorrow morning Miss Emily " Phil replied tucking his young daughter into bed and kissing her on the forehead.

" I put a bucket beside her bed, she's going to have one sore head in the morning, but she's still going to school " Sam said sternly.

The two woren out parents jumped into bed " Sam how did she end up like this?, why is she so rebellous? " Phil asked

" I don't know, but I'm putting an end to the drinking once and for all, I think she's still seeing that Tony fella " Sam said

" What no way, he's 20 years old, I'll break his back " Phil replied " we'll discuss it tomorrow "

with that he gave his wife a passionate kiss " Mmmm not tonight Phil I'm tired, anyway you need to be sharp for work tomorrow " She smiled before falling into a deep sleep. Turning over, Phil felt rejected and huffed before finally giving into sleep himself.

_Well is it really bad, let me know- should I continue?? Read and review please thanks =D xxx_


	2. A trip down memory lane

**OK Guys here's chapter 2, bit of reminiscing going on, but it will get better, I promise: thanks to the following people for reviewing: Arashi001, Huxabelle164, ihearthuxon and Thebillnut**

It was 7am, Sam Hunter had been laying awake for the past 10 minutes fiddling with her wedding band.

She thought back to 16 years previously how Phil had proposed to her on a romantic trip to Italy her favourite country, it was so perfect, so incredible. Her mind turned to her wedding day wearing a beautiful lace and silk white dress. The most wonderful day of her life, the day she became Mrs. Phil Hunter. Remembering her chief bridemaid Jo Masters copping off with Phil's sister Lorraine, even Phil couldn't quite believe it when he found out

" still I wouldn't put it past Lorraine or Jo for that matter " he laughed over their wedding breakfast the next morning.

Turning her attentions to another happy event in her life, she reminisced about the day she found out she was pregnant with Emily,

" Sam you ok? " Phil asked tentively kissing her cheek " you look a bit peaky "

" I'm fine, just got a bit of a dicky tummy " she replied with a smile " I'll catch up with you later I have to complete some paperwork, anything special you want for dinner? "

" Not really, surprise me " he said. A couple of hours later leaving the station, Sam fainted, when she came too, Phil was standing over her " Sam, Gina found you passed out on the floor, this is not nothing, you have to talk to me " he demanded.

Bottling it, she couldn't put the words together how to tell him he was going to be a dad, she wanted to but she just didn't know how Phil would react, it was now or never " OK " she said sitting up " I'm late " searching his face for a reaction, she waited until he finally spoke

" I think I worked that out when you weren't ready to kill me for using your pink bubble bath or eating your chocolate last week, which is why I got you this ". He handed her a box and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom " go on I'll be outside waiting " Phil declared. It was less than 5 minutes later when she emerged with tears in her eyes and the positive result that would change both their lives and open a new chapter for them and here she was 14 years later still completely and utterly in love with Phil as the first day she met him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the alarm going off, Phil woke up and Sam giggled at his bedhead, all these years later and it never failed to amuse her " What, I haven't put my make up on yet " he laughed and gave her a kiss, he'd forgotten how she'd turned him down the night previously. This time however she didn't and they rolled over into a mad moment of passion.

A short time later, Phil and Sam were sitting at the dining table having breakfast " Should I go and wake sleeping beauty or do you want to let her sleep last night off? " Phil asked,

" No Phil, she's got to learn one way or another " Sam replied heading upstairs with a pot and spoon in her hand.

He dreaded to think of what thoughts were running his wife's head, and he chuckled at her interesting parenting techniques. Sam peered into the pink bedroom, Emily was lying on the floor covered in vomit, Sam didn't hesitate to start banging the pot and spoon together.

" Mum " she groaned

" Emily Rose Hunter, raise and shine " she smiled " you've 20 minutes to get showered and ready or you're grounded for another week "

" but Mum I'm not even grounded now " Emily whined

" Oh really I think you might want to consider that option again and don't think you're off the hook, your father and I are having a serious talk with you after school " " Oh yeah I'm scared, quaking in my boots " she sniped but when she saw the look her mother gave her, Emily knew not to push her luck.

Downstairs Phil kissed Sam " right I'm off darling, I need to get in early to get stuck into Zain's case, after dinner we'll talk to Emily ok? "

" I'm thinking we should talk to her separately Phil, might get some sense into her rather than gang up on her together "

" OK that sounds good, I'll be home at 4, I'll be first and then you can talk to her tonight ".

With that he left, Sam raised her voice and asked Emily whether she was ready " in a minute " she snapped. After that, they left and Sam dropped Emily at the bus stop with a strict warning that she be home for 4, she then headed straight for the office.

" Morning Guv " DC Jo Masters greeted her " Stevie has just told me that a reliable informant has given her details of a substantial cocaine shipping entering the UK today "

" Well there was me thinking I'd have an easy day with it being Friday and that, so what's the dealer's name " Sam uttered with a hint of disappointment.

" Colin Brookes " she smirked, Sam smiled, she recognised the name because she'd been trying to nail him for the past 6 months without success.

" OK I want you and Stevie to set up a surveillance operation and keep me informed, we're going to catch him this time, no slipping through the net " she replied. Phil was at his desk and looking very shifty, Sam noticed it but was too busy to question him, but she knew she would get it out of him later that day. In fact Phil was worried, he'd started receiving mysterious emails and texts, nothing overly threatening but enough to make him think someone was messing him around, but he didn't want to worry Sam not yet.

Shortly after 4, he left work and headed home. Checking his mail he noticed a parcel with D.S. Phil Hunter marked on it, intrigued he opened it and noticed it was a dvd. Switching it on, Phil was shocked to see images of his house and recordings of his family's comings and goings, then there was a selection of images focusing on Emily, ones that weren't at the house, they were shopping with her friends and at the park, there was even one of her taken last night climbing through the front window, he'd recognised the clothes that Emily had woren last night. Panicking he called Sam " Sam, someone sent me a dvd, we're being watched. I think whoever is doing this is going to try and target Emily, I need you to collect Emily and come home immediately " A wideset fear spread across Sam Hunter's face " Phil, Emily's prinicipal just called, she never arrived at school this morning " she stuttered. Dropping the phone, he found a note inside the parcel, the same message was embedded across the television with a picture of Emily " Do you remember the promise you made? just how much do you love your daughter D.S. Hunter ? "

_Let me know what you thought, this is where the action begins!!! Did anyone recognise some clues I put in there :) R&R and I'll do the same for you xx_


	3. What's Around The Corner

**Thanks to all my reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to xXxLatzxXx**

Putting the phone down, Sam silently picked up her bag and keys and locked her office, walking past the rest of C.I.D, she stopped and turned to them.

"Jo, I'm finished for today, I have some stuff going on at home I need to get sorted. If the Super's looking for me, tell him he can get me on my mobile" she said.

" Yes Guv " Jo replied looking a little confused, Sam never brought her homelife into work and would never leave early but she thought it was best to ask no questions.

"Stevie, I want you and Max to keep an eye on Colin Brookes, I want his movements tracked, if he so much as pisses I want to know about it, but I gather from what you told me earlier, the cocaine shipping fell through at the last minute. They must know we're onto them. We'll set up a sting on Monday. I need you to go undercover as a potential buyer, just giving you some warning" her voice sounded panicky and shaky as if she had just been given bad news.

Before Stevie could even reply, Sam had left the office in a whirlwind that had all her colleagues whispering.

"What the hell was all that about?" Stuart asked

"don't know but the D.I. just got a call about 20 minutes ago that Emily hasn't been at school, then she got another one which seems much more serious. I've never seen her like that" Stevie piped up.

"Gossipers would be recommended to keep idle talk to a minimum" Jo smiled "if there is anything going on, I'm sure the D.I. would like our support, not a two page spread in the Canley News". With that, they all went about their business and got back to work.

Back at the house, Phil felt uneasy, it had a few weeks since he last received the emails, at first he had brushed them off, thinking it was just some kid messing around, but now seeing Emily's face splashed across the T.V. with a threatening message, Phil knew that whoever had sent it meant business. He took out his mobile and furiously dialled Emily's mobile number, it went straight to voicemail

"Fuck" He exclaimed throwing it against the wall and putting his head into his hands, just then he heard the door slam

" Phil" she said softly "what's going on?". Phil sighed and sat and explained everything in depth of what had went on the last few weeks, waiting on Sam's reaction, he found he didn't have to wait long, suddenly she exploded "have you been having an affair Phil, is this why our daughter is in danger?"

"Sam, come on what are you talking about, I love you of course I'm not having an affair, you do believe me don't you?" he reassured her trying to calm her down.

She wiped tears away from her cheek " yeah of course I do, we need to let the Super know about this" she sighed " and we need to find Emily". Holding her in his arms, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, not a passionate one, just one to let her know everything was going to be ok. They tried Emily's mobile several times, but it was switched off " We can't jump to conclusions that she's been kidnapped yet. She might be with that little toerag, right you go to the station and tell Jack, I'm going to drive round and see if I can find Emily " Sam instructed.

Driving round all Emily's usual haunts, Sam found she had came to a dead end, just once, once she wished she could find Emily with Tony. Giving up, she drove back to the house, sighing she opened the front door. She heard a familiar giggle

_Yes she's home, that's all that matters_

Opening the living room door, Sam dropped her keys in shock and it was a sight she hadn't expected to see. Standing half naked in her living room was Emily and her completely naked boyfriend. Thunderous screams erupted from Sam's mouth, Emily ran up the stairs and closed the bedroom door. Sam grabbed Tony by the arm and threw him out into the street not before throwing his clothes at him.

" Yo Mrs. Hunter, you can't treat people like this" he shouted " and you being a police officer and all that"

To which she replied " well me being a police officer and all that, you'll know that's illegal to have sex with someone under the age of 16, now piss of unless you want to be nicked"

" she's not 16" Tony stuttered "she told me she was coming 17, how old is she?"

" she's 14 now clear off sunshine" Sam said slamming the front door.

"Phil, Emily's home, yeah she's ok but it's not good news" She said angrily

" Yeah Sam, I've got bad news as well, I'll tell you when I get home, you'll need to sit down for this, I'll be home in 30 minutes" he replied. Giving herself a few seconds to compose, she calmed down and took the stairs to Emily's room. Knocking the door, she braced herself for a conversation that she wasn't going to like.

"Emily what the hell is going on, first you skip school, you're drinking and now you're having sex", getting no reply, she continued "I'm telling your father and I'm confiscating everything in this room", Emily burst into tears " baby you need to talk to me" Sam said softly "what's going on?"

" I can't explain it Mum, I just feel like you and Dad don't love me, like it would be better if I wasn't here. You never give me a break and you're always trying to mould me into something that I'm not…" before she could finish Sam had draped her arms round her daughter.

" Em, you know me and Dad love you so much, our life is complete now you're here we want what's best for you and you can talk to us if there is ever anything wrong". After the conversation had finished and Sam was satisfied that Emily hadn't actually had sex, she gave her a kiss and told her to get some sleep, she went downstairs and waited for Phil.

" Sam" Phil called closing the door " we need to talk, you need to sit down" he watched as Sam sat and watched him cautiously " Jack just got word, that Zain Nadir escaped from prison during a prison transfer 8 weeks ago"

" what do you mean Phil?, what's that got to do with anything?" Sam questioned

" They searched his cell for some indication of where he had gone, they found written all over the cell was Phil will pay, Jack thinks he's coming after me and he will use Emily to get to me" Phil replied

" um I don't understand why would he be coming after you" Sam asked.

" I don't know Sam, we were best friends once, but I cut all my ties once I found out what he was. Kirsten Shaw hung herself in prison 7 weeks ago, then a week later I started receiving the messages. I think he thinks I'm responsible for everything in some sick sort of way, Jack wants us to get away until C.I.D get it sorted" He breathed in, he couldn't quite take it in himself.

" Are we in danger Phil?" Sam gasped

" Yes, we need to leave now, go get Emily. Pack an overnight bag"

Sam went to Emily's room but she wasn't there, suspecting that she had snuck out again, she called Phil upstairs "I caught her and Tony at it earlier, I think she's gone to him"

" what Sam we really don't have time for this we need to get out of here now". Noticing a note on the bed Sam picked it up

_Do you love your daughter?, Obviously not enough D.S. Hunter, how much do you love your wife?, 1 down, 1 to go, it's too late, you will pay for your mistakes Phil_

**_I wanted a bit of humour in this chapter too, so that's the reason for Emily and Tony lol! I've got loads more Huxon planned, it will get better, this is just the beginning. I also fixed some mistakes I made in this, it was late and I was tired lol!!_**

**_If I get more than 5 reviews I'll update tomorrow. Constructive criticism is always welcomed xx_**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I haven't put chapter 4 up as of yet, as I am now turning this into a joint fic. Amy Louise aka Miss. Sunhill and I are now working on Mistakes were Made together, I've read some of her work and it is amazing. I'm confident that we can both work together and make an amazing fic for you all to read. Chapter 4 will most likely be up on Friday or Saturday thanks

Love Corrina xx


	5. Missing

**Hey everyone, this is me and Amy Louise's first chapter together, hope you like it:**

Samantha Hunter sat in the briefing room at Sunhill with her head in her hands. Her eyes were sore and bloodshot, it had been 12 hours now since the disappearance of her daughter Emily. Phil sat at the other side of the room silent. Every word being spoken of the briefing slowly entered his head. He couldn't take much more and found himself leaving the room and heading for the coffee machine downstairs. A thought sprang to his mind of what had happened just a few hours previously as he ran his hand over the fresh purple bruise on his eye.

"_Phil where is she?, what have you done" Sam screamed into his face, it was the first time in her life, she had ever hated him. She would kill Phil literally if she found out that he was into anything dodgy and God help him if anything happened to Emily, her baby. Sobbing into his arms, horrible images and thoughts ran through her mind, she couldn't, she wouldn't allow herself to think that. One thing boiled into her brain more than anything else. Anger! " baby, we'll get her back, I promise" Phil's soft hands wrapped into her making one of his infamous promises and before Sam could stop herself, she threw a punch into his face and Phil fell back onto Emily's bed, blood pouring from his nose. _

_He wouldn't fight her on this, not while she was in the mood she was in. It was understandable, had he caused this. Was Zain in fact behind Emily's disappearance, if so what had Phil done to deserve it or did this come to the fact that Phil was settled with a wife and child while the love of his life Kirsten Shaw was dead. Running cold water onto his eye, Phil saw Sam call DCI Meadows as she cried into the phone about Emily. He watched the blood trickle down the sink, he swore blind there and then to kill Zain Nadir if he had so much as harmed one hair on his precious daughter's head._

"_I'm sorry Phil" Sam said softly, appearing at the bathroom door with tears in her eyes " Jack wants us to come to the station. They want a briefing asap", seeing his wife so distressed nearly killed Phil " I love you Sam, I'll kill him if he's touched her" Phil replied tenderly kissing Sam's forehead and holding it delicately._

"Right everyone…" Jack Meadows said slightly louder to grab everyone's attention as he had called an emergency briefing. The lights were low so the interactive board could be used and seen as he spoke. The dim lights however did not help the way the Hunters were feeling. "Some of you may recognise DI Hunter's daughter Emily…" Using the special pen to activate the board, the picture of Emily came on screen.

She was smiling and as Sam looked to the picture, her eyes filled up again. So much had been going on and now this, all she wanted was her baby girl home and safe. Sam had forgotten everything that Emily had put them through. None of that mattered at the minute, Emily's picture had now been put onto a missing poster which uniform could use for the door to doors etc. Seeing her daughter's face on this poster broke her heart, she had worked on a lot of missing child cases and Sam knew how most of them ended up.

"Emily Hunter, fourteen, blonde and five foot one. She went missing from Sam and Phil's home twelve hours ago. She has no previous record and isn't in any trouble." Jack continued.

Jack used the pen to move onto the next slide for the briefing. It was a display of the emails and letters that Phil had been receiving. "These are the e-mails and letters that Phil has been receiving and as you can tell from the language its threatening. Now whoever emailed Phil must have known his email address and as you all know you MET email accounts are for police officer use only."

A lump formed in Sam's throat and she found it hard to believe what was going on. The briefing continued and It was as if neither Sam nor Phil were listening they were scared, the anxiety had taken over. Phil maintained his tough guy act the whole time during the briefing as if it were a mask, he couldn't let his guard down, even if it was his own child missing. Their D.C.I concluded the briefing…

"So her picture is being circulated as we speak, uniform are on door to door and asking around. Now I need all of you guys to listen to what uniform have got and piece together a timeline of Emily's whereabouts. We will find her, so let's do this…"

"_We will find her" Oh my God will we and what if she's not alive. Oh for Christ's sakes Sam pull yourself together! The words rang round Sam's head like a bad smell, she needed to catch a grip, be professional and find her daughter._

C.I.D got on to the investigation and left the room, Sam sat there looking at the picture of her daughter on the wall, praying she was safe.

Meanwhile, Honey and Gary where circulating the area the area with the picture of Emily they had on the missing posters.

"Excuse me Madam, have you seen this girl?" asked Gary

"Errrrrrrr, no I haven't sorry" the citizen replied.

"Well if you do please give me a ring on that number" Gary replied handing over a card with the details and walked back over to Honey.

"Anything?" he asked her

"No" she replied with a sigh.

"Well listen your gonna love this, CAD have just radioed through and said that they is no CCTV that we can use that's on the street that Sam and Phil live down and none in the streets surrounding them"

"Great, well we better get on then" Honey said desperately hoping they could find some sort of lead for their D.I.

_HALF AN HOUR LATER…._

"Any response?" Honey asked Gary as she crossed the road with her clipboard in hand.

"Nah I reckon its a lot of fuss about nothing" he replied.

"You reckon?" Honey said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I mean come on how many mothers and daughters have fallen out with their parents, gone all moody and done a runner, she'll be back when she needs money or something…come on lets try the next road"

Elsewhere,

Emily Hunter lay unconscious in a dark musty cellar, when she finally came too, a lot of thoughts were running round her head. She tried to stand up, when she did, she found she was handcuffed to a radiator, she felt blood trickling down her head. Emily's head was cut, though it wasn't deep and despite her bad girl act, she was really frightened.

"Where am I?, Mum, Dad" she cried out and when she realised that no-one would answer. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and slid down the radiator before breaking into distressing tears and laying on the dirty floor. As she contemplated ways to escape, she was interrupted by a tall stranger. Emily recognised the face but couldn't understand anything that was happening. Had he done this to her and for what reason. The stranger moved closer before uttering a few words " Hello Emily".

_Hope you liked that, more Huxon in the next chapter xxx_


	6. Threats & Breakdowns

**Thanks to all the reviewer, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

"What am I doing here?" Emily begged the stranger desperate for an explaination, "ssssh" he silenced her, just the look of evil in this man's face scared her so much.

Emily knew instantly how much danger she was in " I know you" she whispered recognising his face. "you're my dad's friend".

Bending down to her level " correction Emily used to be" he replied.

"what are you going to do with me?" she asked terrified of what she might be told. Before she knew it, the stranger took out a knife

"ahh that's the question of all questions you see Emily, your daddy has really upset me and I intend on making him pay" he whispered menacingly into her face.

"please whatever you want, call my mum and dad, they'll do it, don't kill me" Emily found herself pleading with the stranger.

Pacing up and down, stroking the knife, it seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke again "you see Emily, I don't intend your parents to pay with money. I want them to pay with their child". As he raised the knife, terror besieged Emily Hunter's eyes.

_**Meanwhile…………**_

Sam walked into CID, it had now been 3 days since Emily's disappearance, her eyes were cold and grey, it was fairly obvious to all that she hadn't slept or eaten. Both the Hunters had been instructed to take leave and DC Jo Masters, a personal friend of Sam's been made their FLO. Sam insisted on making her way to the office behind Jo and Phil's backs.

"Morning" she greeted the staff, "Guv" they all chorused as she entered and walked into her office, as soon as the door slammed shut, the whispers were rife.

" she shouldn't be here, someone needs to let the DCI know that's she here" DC Kezia Walker said clearly worried about her boss

" I agree but when Sam Nixon decides something, God help someone who stands in her way" DC Mickey Webb replied.

The door swung open as if she knew they were talking about her, Sam Hunter's voice boomed " who's on Emily's case?".

No-one answered her, they didn't see her as their DI or as management. She was just a mother of a missing child "I said who's on Emily's case" she repeated her temper flaring.

"Sam" Mickey said standing up and putting his hand on her shoulder " I think you should go home"

" Mickey don't touch me" Sam snapped "I'm still your D.I. don't tell me what to do, I tell you what to do, I just want to know who's working on the case"

" Me, Terry, Kezia and Stevie" Mickey replied while he was trying to calm Sam down who at this point was on the verge of tears, Terry sent an instant message to the DCI informing him that Sam was in the office.

" Sam come into your office" Mickey said walking her over, she was starting to shake at this point.

" Mickey, I want my baby" she said softly before breaking down into tears, Mickey was doing his best to try and comfort her, but he couldn't.

_**At the Hunter's house....**_

Phil came downstairs after a shower and met Jo who was sitting at their breakfast bar with a cup of tea " you took your time didn't you?" Jo smiled.

"yeah well it takes time to look this good, where's Sam?" he asked drying his hair.

" she's upstairs having a nap" Jo replied sipping her tea.

The colour drained from Phil's face " she's not, I'm just out of our bedroom".

Darting up the stairs, taking them two at a time, Phil desperately searched each of the rooms calling out for his wife, she was nowhere to be found. Horrible thoughts ran through Phil's head, had his wife been taken to, what was Zain planning to do? He had no idea and while he supposedly had his daughter, all he could do now was sit and wait for news and pray that his wife hadn't been taken too.

"Phil" Jo called walking into the Hunter's master bedroom where Phil was, with his head buried in a pillow "Sam's ok, she's at the station. Kezia just texted me".

By the time Phil and Jo had arrived at Sun Hill, DCI Meadows was waiting for them "Phil" he said seriously "Sam's locked herself in her office, now Mickey was with her, but she's thrown him out. I think she's having a breakdown".

Struggling to take in Jack's words "I want to see her" Phil demanded "now"

"we've called for an ambulance" Jack continued

"why? What the hell did you do that for? Sam's not crazy. Our child is missing" he said furiously

" She attacked DS Turner for not giving her information on the case" Jack told Phil

" Look Jack, I'll take her home, I need to be with her. Our baby has been taken and we're struggling to cope"

"OK go get her, she's really lucky that Stuart's not pressing charges" Jack instructed.

" Stuart probably deserved it ten times over" Jo said into herself.

Making his way into CID, Phil was closely followed by Jo and Jack. He felt eyes burn into him " if anyone has any problems with me or my wife on the way we are reacting on this case. Feel free to let me know" he yelled " let's see how any of you react, if you react normally to the fact that your child's missing".

Going over to Sam's office, he hammered on the door and tried to push it open, it wouldn't budge " Sam, it's Phil, let me in" his tone was much more softer

" go away Phil, I want to be on my own" she wept on the other side of the door.

" baby please I love you, let me in". The door pushed open wide enough for Phil to slide inside and then it was slammed closed once more.

Cradling his fragile wife in his arms on the floor, he tenderly kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth "baby we'll get her back, I swear" he promised.

"Phil why has he done this?" Sam questioned "she's only a child, if he wanted revenge, he should have taken us".

"baby he thinks this is how he'll be able to hurt us, I don't think Zain will hurt Emily, I think he just wants to scare us" Phil hushed.

"it's working, I don't understand why Phil?" she cried clutching onto his chest.

The truth was Phil for the first time in his life didn't know whether everything was going to be ok. The Hunters were interrupted by a knock at the door, it was forced open.

" Sam, Phil" DCI Meadows said solemnly "this was just delivered at the front desk special delivery, it's addressed to you Phil".

Jack handed him a parcel and Phil tore it open, when he lifted the item in question out, Sam let out a bloodcurdling scream " No, No, no" she cried before fainting.

In all the time in Jack Meadows career, he had never witnessed what Phil Hunter held in his hand was a blood soaked jacket, underneath it was a severed hand and it was obvious that it was a child's hand. Amongst it was a note stained with the blood _**" Time is running out Hunter, soon she will be gone too"**_

**Ooooh cliffhanger, what did you think?? reviews please!! xx**


	7. Vulnerable

**Enjoy!**

Phil Hunter started being violently sick as he threw the parcel across the room, Jack lifted with the item tenderly with a white handkerchief inspecting it carefully before declaring "Phil, it's ok, it's a mannequin"

A sense of relief washed over Phil, but not a lot as his daughter was still missing.

Sam was still screeching hysterically while Phil was now doing his best to reassure her and calm her down. Eyes were burning sorely into the office, fellow colleagues wondering what was happening. Were the rumours true, was Emily Hunter really dead?

"Jo" Jack called "run this down to forensics, we need to know if this is Emily's blood asap"

"Yes Guv" Jo replied feeling for the first time in her career a little repulsed, she was ridiculously close to Sam and couldn't bear to see her in the state she was in.

Cradling Sam in his arms once more, she was now much calmer, Jack approached them " I want you to take Sam home, she needs some rest, take the rest of the day off both of you" he ordered.

"I'm fine Guv, I'll bring Sam home and come back" Phil replied.

"If you're sure, you're up to it Phil" Jack said before making a swift exit.

Sam stood up and began shaking her head "if you think, I'm going to go home and sleep while my daughter's probably bleeding to death, you're mistaken Phil Hunter"

"Sweetheart, you can't do this without sleep you need rest. Look at you Sam, you're not you" Phil spoke his words soft so as not to work Sam into a frenzy again.

Beginning to realise that Phil was talking sense, Sam realised she needed rest and to be strong in order to help in the search for Emily. So it was blood, it didn't mean it was Emily's. Then as she thought about what she had seen, the detective side in her began to come out again.

"Phil" she called as her husband was walking out of the office " that's Emily's jacket" she remembered it as it was a outrageously expensive jacket that her daughter had insisted on having.

"Is it, I better let Jack know" Phil replied darting off to the D.C.I's office.

As Sam packed her bag up, she felt confident that with a few hours sleep, she could be more focused on the case.

"Hey Guv we just want to see if you're ok?" Stevie asked entering the room with Jo and closing the door behind them.

Putting on her brave exterior like it was makeup she nodded "yeah I'll be fine"

"Sam it's ok to cry" Jo said her way of trying to comfort her.

With that the floodgates opened for Sam and in an unusual twist, all 3 women began to cry. For Stevie, she cried because it was sad for her superior and because she had never seen her like that. Having worked on a lot of child abduction cases, she knew how the majority of them turned out and couldn't bear for that to happen to Sam who she had come to consider a friend. For Jo, with Sam being a close friend who had been there for her before in her time of need, Jo couldn't bear to see Sam hurting.

About 20 minutes later, Phil knocked Sam's door and peered his head round, given the situation he probably shouldn't have laughed at all 3 women sitting against Sam's desk with their mascaras smudged running down their faces.

"You all look beautiful ladies, you all need a little touchup, but I need to take my wife home" Phil continued "Sam you ready?"

"I'll be out in a minute Phil, I'll meet you outside" Sam replied, she seemed different and Stevie couldn't help but notice by giving their D.I. a hug it was something she clearly needed.

"Guv, we'll see you later this afternoon" Stevie said before leaving with Jo.

Sam nodded an appreciation of thanks, it was sweet that she had some friends she could count on. She didn't always have to be the ice queen, she realised it was ok to let her guard down every once in a while and take her mask off.

Meeting Phil outside at the car park, she hugged him and just said softly " you were right baby"

"I'm always right, for the first time ever, seriously I love you and I will do everything to get her back. I swear it's not her blood Sam, I know it"

With that Phil planted a tender kiss on his wife's forehead while she wrapped her arms around him. It was probably the only place she felt safe at the minute.

15 minutes later, they arrived at the house, Phil was determined to walk Sam upstairs and place her into bed just to make sure, but she signalled him at the front door and said " Phil it's ok, I can walk myself to bed. I'll ring you in a few hours to come pick me up"

"that's fine baby, I love you so much" Phil replied.

"I love you too and I'll see you later"

Opening the door to there family home she felt empty inside as the house she stepped in was bare and cold, simply unlived, it was too quiet, no noisy music, no doors slamming, Sam missed it dearly. There was a family portrait on the wall, Phil, Emily and she looked so happy and carefree, it was a point in their lives when they had actually been happy, and smiled as she looked at her daughter whispering to herself

"oh Emily baby, I want you back here"

Her plea was desperate as the anxiety and tension had given Sam a rotten headache, she went into the kitchen to take some paracetamol.

Pouring herself a glass of water and popping the tablets out of the foil she swore that she could hear someone moving upstairs. "Emily?" she gasped.

Sam ran up the stairs and in her daughters room … but she wasn't there. She sat down on her daughters bed and picked up one of the teddies from the duvet. Holding the teddy close to her, she breathed in the smell, Emily's scent. She closed her eyes as they filled up again, Sam tried to swallow away the lump in the back of her throat. She got up from the bed and moved over to the dressing table that every morning Emily would sit and do her make up. The makeup she was so against her using, it made her look so much older than her fourteen years and Sam hated it.

Sitting on the chair she looked at some of the cosmetics on the table , thinking that she heard something again. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw herself looking back and didn't like the sight. Slowly the door moved as she squinted to focus on it in the mirror.

Spinning herself around on the chair and black gloved hand crawl around the door as her jaw dropped. "Zain?" she gasped as a dark figure came in, before Sam could do anything else she was smothered and out cold. Zain chuckled to him self as he successfully filled his need for satisfaction.

_Well what did you think? (Kelly this chapter was just for you- sory for grossing you out last time, Corrina ) xx_

_Read and Review xx_


End file.
